This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Sprouty proteins have been found to be negative regulators of growth factor signaling pathways that lead to the activation of Ras proteins and the Raf-MEK-Erk effector pathway. We are interested in finding proteins that bind to Sprouty 2 and Sprouty 4 in human cells using tandem affinity purification of Sprouty 2 and Sprouty 4 and subsequent mass spectrometry analysis. This analysis will give us insights on how sprouty proteins affect the Raf-Mek-ERK pathway.